Magnetized card holders are presently available for quick reference in kitchens or offices or the like such as illustrated in patents to Stone U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,709; Birnbaum U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,937; Eastman U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,659; Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,537; Wenkman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,991 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,323; Wu Publication No. U.S. 2002/0133992 A1; Lage U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,602; Penner Des. 325,048; and Coe Des. 377,808.
The Wenkman et al. patents above and Painsith U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,377 typically show front loading frame-type devices in which the window is snapped into place and removed by applying thumb pressure on the back through a hole which will allow for pushing of the window and card outwardly from the frame.
Some of the references referred to above apply adhesive to the card making it difficult if not impossible to replace the card in a frame with a new card.